ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Merchandise Coverage
This page is for news updates and current notes. For properly archived information about merchandise, see Ghostbusters Merchandise. For last years 30th Anniversary Merchandise, see Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave. ---- =Current Update= ---- Toy Fair New York 2018 Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 02/18/2018 This years Toy Fair New York (Went from February 17-20) featured introductions of the Diamond Select's "The Real Ghostbusters" 7 inch figures along with McFarlane Toys' 7 inch Scale Stranger Things Ghostbusters (four) figures Boxset, The Loyal Subjects' Ghostbusters Action Vinyls, and Mezco toyz's One:12 Collective Ghostbusters Figures. Also shown was Playmobil's Ghostbusters II and The Real Ghostbusters sets and World Tech Toys Quadcopter Drones. Products featured or Introduced: *Diamond Select: **Ghostbusters II Series 7, 7 inch figures (Coming Spring 2018) ***Slime-Blower Winston Zeddemore ***Gray Outfit Egon Spengler ***Janosz Poha **Ghostbusters II Series 8, 7 inch figures (Coming Summer 2018) ***Gray Outfit Peter Venkman ***Slime Blower Ray Stantz ***Gray Outfit Winston Zeddemore **The Real Ghostbusters Series 9, 7 inch figures (Coming Summer 2019) ***Egon Spengler ***Winston Zeddemore ***Slimer **The Real Ghostbusters Series 10, 7 inch figures (Coming Fall 2019) ***Peter Venkman ***Ray Stantz ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man See more photos and coverage at: Diamond Select (Facebook Link) Ghostbusters News with photos provided by Ghostbusters.net (Link) Ghost Corps (Facebook Link) GBFans (Forum Thread Link) The Toyark News *McFarlane Toys' 7" Scale Stranger Things Ghostbusters (four) figures Boxset (Coming Fall 2018) **Ghostbuster Dustin Henderson **Ghostbuster Will Byers **Ghostbuster Lucas Sinclair **Ghostbuster Mike Wheeler See more photos and coverage at: Ghostbusters News with photos provided by Ghostbusters.net (Link) Ghostbusters.net (Facebook Link) The Toyark News *The Loyal Subjects' Ghostbusters Action Vinyls (Coming September 2018) **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Slimer See more photos and coverage at: Ghostbusters News: (Link) The Toyark News *Mezco Toyz's One:12 Collective Ghostbusters Figures (Coming Holiday Season 2018) **Winston Zeddemore **Ray Stantz **Slimer **Peter Venkman **Egon Spengler See more photos and coverage at: The Toyark News *Playmobil **Ghostbusters II - PLAYMOGRAM 3D (Out Now) ***Playmobil: Ghostbuster Egon Spengler ***Playmobil: Ghostbuster Peter Venkman ***Playmobil: Ghostbuster Winston Zeddemore ***Playmobil: Ghostbuster Raymond Stantz **The Real Ghostbusters - Mission Packs (Coming April 2018) ***Venkman with Helicopter ***Spengler with Cage Car ***Zeddemore with Aqua Scooter ***Stantz with Skybike See more photos and coverage at: Ghostbusters.net (Facebook Link) Ghost Corps (Facebook Link) *World Tech Toys Quadcopter Drones (Out Now) **Slimer Quadcopter Drone **Stay Puft Quadcopter Drone See more photos and coverage at: Ghost Corps (Facebook Link) ---- =Previous Updates= ---- __TOC__ ---- The SDCC 2016 Preview Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 07/12/2016 Program Schedule: Information from San Diego Comic-Con Program Sunday Schedule *'"Inside DST: Ghostbusters, Star Trek, Marvel & More!"' Sunday July 24, 2016 3:00pm - 4:00pm Room 24ABC "Diamond Select Toys president Chuck Terceira and prototype painter Jason Wires discuss upcoming action figures, statues, ships, and banks for Doctor Strange, Gotham, and more! Marketing supervisor Zach Oat moderates." Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History Coming in October! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/14/2015 Edited by Mrmichaelt on 09/24/2015 Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History Hardcover – October 27, 2015 By Daniel Wallace (Author), Ivan Reitman (Introduction), Dan Aykroyd (Foreword) WHO YOU GONNA CALL? The Ghostbusters saga has been thrilling fans around the world for over three decades, from the original movies to the animated shows, comics, video games, toys, and other collectibles. For the first time, Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History takes a comprehensive look at the entire franchise, telling the complete story behind the creation of a true pop culture phenomenon. Beginning with an in-depth look at the original film, Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History delves into the archives to showcase a wealth of never-before-seen concept art and photography that will take fans into the production of a true classic. Also featuring a large section on Ghostbusters II, the book brings together exclusive interviews with the key players from both films, including director Ivan Reitman; stars Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson, and Sigourney Weaver; and producers Michael C. Gross and Joe Medjuck. The NYCC 2015 Preview Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 09/24/2015 Program Schedule: Information from New York Comic Con Program Schedule *'Daniel Wallace "Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History" Signing' Friday October 9, 2015 from 3:00pm to 4:00pm Information from New York Comic Con Friday Signing Information Daniel Wallace will be at New York Comic Con for signings at Booth #1765. Autographs are free with book purchase. *'Daniel Wallace "Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History" Signing' Saturday October 10, 2015 from 3:00pm to 4:00pm Information from New York Con Saturday Signing Information Daniel Wallace will be at New York Comic Con for signings at Booth #1765. Autographs are free with book purchase. *'"Gotham, Ghostbusters and Marvel Select: The World of Diamond Select Toys"' Sunday October 11, 2015 3:45pm to 4:45pm in Room 1A18 Information from New York Comic Con Panel Information Diamond Select Toys President Chuck Terceira, Product Manager Robert Yee and Sculptors Jean St. Jean and Eli Livingston discuss DST's 7-inch action figures, including Marvel Select, Gotham, iZombie, Ghostbusters, Muppets, Nightmare Before Christmas, Jay and Silent Bob, Plants vs. Zombies and Universal Monsters. Also: busts, statues, vehicles, role-play and banks from the DC Animated Universe, Batman Classic TV, Aliens, Predator, Godzilla and more! Zach Oat (Marketing Supervisor, DST) will moderate a Q&A, reveal new items and award prizes. The SDCC 2015 Preview Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 06/28/2015 Coming July 9 through the 12th, at this years San Diego Comic-Con. This year the top dogs appear to be Diamond Select with their new series on 7 inch action figures. Funko this year introduces their Vinyl Idolz (three exclusive variants can be buy at this event). Cryptozoic Entertainment, a newcomer to the event are promoting their Board Game and trading cards. Titan Entertainment present "Ghostbusters Who Ya Gonna Call? Collection" line that is coming out later this year. IDW will have a exclusive cover for "Ghostbusters Get Real Issue 1. Underground Toys has some nice small items including the four Ghostbusters in plush form. Matty also has a exclusive "Courtroom Battle Egon Spengler" figure to get at the event. Program Schedule: Information from San Diego Comic-Con Program Schedule *'"Mattel Collector: MattyPalooza!"' Friday July 10, 2015 12:00pm - 1:00pm "Mattel has some very exciting news about the future of Masters of the Universe Classic, plus a ton more. The panel will include a Q&A with Mattel toy designers, the Mattel marketing team, and The Four Horseman, plus a special treat for fans. Tons of reveals and surprises are in store." *'"Ghostbusters: Sony, IDW and Cryptozoic Entertainment"' Friday July 10, 2015 2:00pm - 3:00pm "Celebrate over 30 years of Ghostbusters, the classic supernatural franchise that defined an era. Learn about new products and plans firsthand from Sony Pictures Consumer Products, hear insights on the ongoing comic series by IDW Publishing, and see a demo of the successfully crowdfunded game by Cryptozoic Entertainment." *'"Diamond Select Toys Round-up"' Sunday July 12, 2015 3:00pm - 4:00pm "Chuck Terceira (president, Diamond Select Toys) and Jason Wires (prototype painter) discuss DST's diverse product lines, from 7-inch Select action figures to electronic vehicles to role-play items to vinyl banks. Topics include Marvel Comics, The Walking Dead, PVZ, Jay and Silent Bob, Muppets, Ghostbusters, Gotham, DC Animated, and more. Zach Oat (marketing supervisor, DST) will moderate a Q&A, reveal new products, and award prizes." Known Exclusives: *Matty: Courtroom Battle Egon Spengler Ref 01 *Diamond Select: Angry Stay Puft Bottle Opener Ref 02 *Diamond Select: Slimed Logo Pizza Cutter Ref 02 *Funko: Vinyl Idolz Marshmallowed Egon Spengler Ref 03 *Funko: Vinyl Idolz Marshmallowed Raymond Stantz Ref 04 *Funko: Vinyl Idolz Slimed Dr. Peter Venkman Ref 02 *Titan Entertainment: 3" Red Stay Puft Ref 05 *IDW Publishing Comics: Ghostbusters Get Real 1 Convention Cover Ref 06 Debuts: *Titan Entertainment: Ghostbusters Who Ya Gonna Call? Collection Ref 05 **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Stay Puft **Slimer **Gatekeeper **Keymaster **Ecto-1 **Gozer **Terror Dog **Janine Other featured Products: *Diamond Select: Ray Stanz 7 inch scale toy Ref 07 *Diamond Select: Winston Zeddemore 7 inch scale toy *Diamond Select: Louis Tully 7 inch scale toy *Diamond Select: Logo Bottle Opener Ref 08 *Diamond Select: Slimer Bottle Opener *Diamond Select: Stay Puft Bottle Opener *Diamond Select: Slimer Pizza Cutter *Diamond Select: Ghosts in Glowing Slime Canisters Ref 07 *Diamond Select: Ghostbusters VS. Ghost (35 plastic figures bag) *Cryptozoic Entertainment: Ghostbusters The Board Game Ref 08 *Cryptozoic Entertainment: Trading Cards *Cryptozoic Entertainment: Blind Boxed Figures *Cryptozoic Entertainment: Cookie Cutters Set of 4 *Cryptozoic Entertainment: Mr.Stay Puft Apron *Underground Toys: Medium Talking Peter Plush Ref 09 *Underground Toys: Medium Talking Ray Plush *Underground Toys: Medium Talking Egon Plush *Underground Toys: Medium Talking Winston Plush *Underground Toys: Kicked Its Ass Beach Towel *Underground Toys: Stay Puft Beach Towel *Underground Toys: Terrordog Head Ring *Underground Toys: Logo Signet Ring *Underground Toys: 'No Ghosts' Spinner Ring Category: News and Update Coverage